Ralph reichts
Ralph reichts ist ein computeranimierter Abenteuer und Science-Fiction Film von Rich Moore, welcher im Jahr 2012 in den Kinos erschien. Dabei spielt der Film hinter den Kulissen sämtlicher Videospiele, während der Hauptcharakter der Bösewicht Ralph ist, der in seinem Retrospiel Fix-it Felix Jr. endlich mal der Held in seinem Spiel sein mag und unzufrieden ist, den Bösewicht zu spielen. Handlung Der Antagonist "Randale Ralph" in dem Spiel 8-Bit-Ära-Arcade-Spiel "Fix-It Felix Jr." ist unzufrieden mit seiner Rolle als Bösewicht, da er von den Bürgern des Wohnhauses, in dem er die Aufgabe hat jenes immer zu zerstören, gemieden wird. Stattdessen lebt er auf einer Müllhalde und der Held des Spiels Fix-It Felix Jr. wird gefeiert und bekommt am Ende des Spiels immer Kuchen. Nach einem Treffen der Selbsthilfegruppe „Anonyme Bösewichte“ erklärt er, dass er nicht mehr der Böse sein will. Ein Pac-Man Geist erklärt ihm, dass es seine Programmierung ist, einen Bösewicht zu spielen und das er sich nicht so einfach gegen diese wenden könne. In einer Nacht trifft Ralph in einem Barkeeperspiel einen Soldaten aus dem Spiel Hero’s Duty, einem Ego-Shooter Spiel, der ihm erklärt, dass es komplett wahnsinnig wäre im Spiel nur um eine lächerliche Heldenmedaille zu kämpfen. Ralph sieht hier seine Chance, zieht sich die Rüstung des Soldaten an und tritt am folgendem Tag im Spiel an den Start. In einer Spielpause klettert er den Turm zur Medaille hinauf und tritt dabei auf einige Eier der Gegner des Spiels, diese sind mechanische Insekten, die sogenannten "Cy-Bugs", die nach einem simplen Algorithmus gesteuert werden und sich wie ein Virus benehmen. Mit einer Rettungskapsel schafft es Ralph aus dem Spiel heraus, verschleppt aber einen der Cy-Bugs und landet in dem Kart-Rennspiel Sugar Rush, dass nur aus Süßigkeiten besteht. Die Medaille wird von Vanellope von Schweetz entwendet, da diese nur mit einer Medaille ein Rennen antreten kann. Währenddessen versteckt sich der Cy-Bug im Untergrund, um sich dort zu vermehren. Vanellope und Ralph handeln eine Deal aus, da auch sie eine Verstoßene im Spiel ist, da sie eine Fehlprogrammierung hat (Glitch). Sie gewinnt das Rennen und Ralph wird seine Medaille zurückbekommen. Ralph ist hierbei so beschäftigt, dass er glatt sein eigenes Spiel vergisst und so droht dem Spiel Fix-It Felix Jr. die Abschaltung und somit die Abkopplung des Systems. Alle Figuren im Spiel seien somit arbeitslos und würden sich weiter in der Acarde, eine Versammlungshalle aller Videospiele, aufhalten. Der weibliche Sergeant Calhoun und Fix-It Felix Jr. machen sich in Sugar Rush auf die Suche nach dem Cy-Bug und Ralph. Fix-It-Felix verliebt sich hierbei in Calhoun. Nach einem Streit zwischen Ralph und Vanellope fährt diese ihr Rennen und schafft es sogar mit dem Führenden, King Candy, mitzuhalten. Dieser entpuppt sich jedoch als Turbo. Turbo, weshalb es den Spruch "Du machst doch nicht einen auf Turbo?" gibt, war in einem der ersten Rennspiele integriert, doch als andere Rennspiele auf den Markt kamen und er vernachlässigt wurde, hackte er sich in die anderen Spiele ein und sorgte dafür, dass sein Spiel und die neueren Rennspiele abgeschaltet wurden. Auch die ganzen Cy-Bugs fangen nun an an die Oberfläche des Spiels zu gelangen und zerstören die Welt von Sugar Rush. Alle außer Vanellope können aus dem Spiel entfliehen, denn als Glitch ist sie ein Teil des Spiels. Turbo wird währenddessen von einem der Insekten gegessen, sodass eine Mutation eines Käfers und Turbo entsteht. Da die einzige Schwäche der Insekten das Licht ist, beschließt Ralph einen Vulkan voller Coca.Cola und Stalakiten voller Mentos die Decke zum Einsturz zu bringen. In letzter Sekunde kann er von Vanellope gerettet werden, während alle Cy-Bugs und auch Turbo vom Licht erfasst werden. Durch ein Reset des Spiels Sugar Rush entpuppt sich nun Vanellope als Hauptcharakter des Spiels. Sie ist die führende Prinzessin und das Glitchen ist eine spezielle Fähigkeit. Ralph kehrt zurück in sein Spiel und verhindert das Abschalten seines Spiels. Obdachlose Spielfiguren werden ebenfalls aufgenommen und in einem Bonuslevel helfen sie Ralph das Penthouse kaputt zu schlagen. Felix und Sergeant Calhoun heiraten letztendlich, während Vanellope und Ralph Trauzeugen werden. Charaktere *Randale-Ralph (Christian Ulmen) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Kim Hasper) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Anna Fischer) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun (Vera Teltz) *King Candy aka Turbo (Stefan Gossler) *Mr. Litwak (Kaspar Eichel) *Ken (Skylar Astin) *Ryu (Christoph Krachten) Gastauftritte *Bowser, Mario (Super Mario-Spielreihe) *Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman (SEGA) *Neff (Altered Beast) * Chun-Li, Cammy, Blanka, Bison und Zangief (Street Fighter; Capcom) *Pac-Man, Blinky, Pinky, and Inky (Pac-Man) *Zwei Balken aus dem Spiel Pong *Ein Barkeeper (Tapper) *Q*be, Coily, Slick, Sam und Ugg (Q*bert) *Paperboy (Paperboy) *Pooka, Fygar (Dig Dug) *Peter Pepper (Burgertime) *Qix (Qix) *Lara Croft (Tomp Raider) ''- Wird nur erwähnt'' *''"Aerith lives"'' steht auf einer Wand als Graffity, damit wird Aerith Gainsborough aus Final Fantasy VII angedeutet. *Der Gag und Spruch "All your base are belong to us" (engl. All deine Stützpunkt sind gehören zu uns) stammt aus Zero Wing. Mega Man und Dr. Wily sollten ebenfalls in dem Film erscheinen, wurden aber von Capcom von den Street Fighter Charakteren ersetzt (Quelle). Synchronsprecher Produktion Kritik Ralph reicht`s erhielt überwiegend positive Rezessionen. „Mit diesem Animationsfilm beweist Regisseur Rich Moore ... durchaus sein Talent fürs Komische. Mit skurrilem Witz taucht er in die Welt von Videospielen ein und verleiht deren Figuren ein Eigenleben jenseits der Spiele. Tolle Ideen, viele witzige Details und eine Menge Gags sorgen für spaßige Unterhaltung. Nur die schlechten Songs – hier wurde zeitgemäß mit charmant verwechselt – schmälern das Vergnügen.“ - Prisma „Ralph reichts ist ein rundum gelungener Animationsfilm für die ganze Familie. Kinder werden mit der einfachen Geschichte, sympathischen Figuren, witzigen Einfällen und fantasievollen Schauplätzen ihren Spaß haben, ältere Semester erfreuen sich an den zahlreichen Anspielungen auf Klassiker aus der Videospiel- bzw. Spielautomatenwelt.“ - film-rezensionen.de Die Deutsche Film- und Medienbewertung (FBW) zeichnete den Film mit dem Prädikat „besonders wertvoll“ aus. Aus der Jurybegründung: „Den Machern von Ralph reicht’s ist dieses Kunststück gelungen. Ein intelligentes Script, dessen Realisierung in die besten Hände gelegt wurde, ergibt perfekte Kinounterhaltung auf höchstem Niveau. Überraschender Weise muss man die aufgegriffenen Videospiele weder kennen noch mögen, um dem Charme des Films zu erliegen. Das liegt daran, dass hier einfachste Pixelfiguren zu echten Charakteren verdichtet werden, die bei aller Realität in Bewegung und Äußerem trotzdem stets in ihren Möglichkeiten verortet bleiben. Und wie so oft in dieser CGI-Liga ist die Story wieder gespickt mit Filmzitaten, die das Cineastenherz erfreuen werden. … Ralph reicht’s ist die technisch perfekte Umsetzung einer eigentlich kleinen Idee, die von einem stets spannenden und humorvollen Drehbuch zu Spielfilmlänge ausgebaut wurde. Und trotz aller visueller Größe und dem knallbunten Ideen- und Action-Feuerwerk liegt eine Besonderheit im liebenswerten Charme, den sich der Film bewahrt.“ - Filmbewertungsstelle Wiesbaden Soundtrack zum Film Der Soundtrack zum Film wurde von Henry Jackman komponiert, während auch andere Artisten wie Skillex oder Rihanna mit einigen ihrer Songs auftraten. thumb|250px|Cover der Soundtrack CD #When Can I See You Again? - Owl City #Wreck-It, Wreck-It Ralph - Buckner & Garcia #Celebration - Kool & the Gang #Sugar Rush - AKB48 #Bug Hunt (Noisia Remix) - Skrillex #Shut Up and Drive - Rihanna #Wreck-It Ralph #Life in the Arcade #Jumping Ship #Rocket Fiasco #Vanellope von Schweetz #Royal Raceway #Cupcake Breakout #Candy Vandals #Turbo Flashback #Laffy Taffies #One Minute to Win It #Vanellope's Hideout #Messing with the Program #King Candy #Broken-Karted #Out of the Penthouse, Off to the Race #Sugar Rush Showdown #You're My Hero #Arcade Finale Auszeichnungen Academy Award (Oscar) 2013 Golden Globe Award 2013 Critics’ Choice Movie Awards 2013 Critics’ Choice Movie Awards 2013 National Board of Review Award Satellite Awards 2012 Videos center|350px Galerie WreckitRalphPoster5.jpg WreckitRalphPoster1.jpg WreckitRalphPoster2.jpg WreckitRalphPoster3.jpg WreckitRalphPoster4.jpg WreckitRalphPoster7.jpg WreckitRalphPosterTeaser.jpeg WreckitRalphPoster10.jpg WreckitRalphPoster8.jpg Kategorie:Film Kategorie:2012 Film Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Action Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Walt Disney Animation Studios Film